Choi Min Soo
| Imagem=Arquivo:ChoiMinSoo.jpg | Nome= 최민수 / Choi Min Soo (Choe Min Su) | CidadeNatal= | Nascimento=26/03/1962 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 최민수 / Choi Min Soo (Choe Min Su) *'Profissão:' Ator *'Data de Nascimento:' 26/03/1962 *'Altura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 72kg *'Signo:' Aries *'Grupo Sanguineo:' A *'Familia:' Esposa Kang Joo Eun (June Elizabeth Kang), dois filhos *'Educação:' Instituto de Artes de Seoul Dramas *The Liar and His Lover (tvN, 2017) *Jackpot (SBS, 2016) *Young Joo (SBS, 2016) *Pride and Prejudice (MBC, 2014) *The Blade and Petal (KBS2, 2013) *Drama Special Do You Know Taekwondo? (KBS2, 2012) *Faith (SBS, 2012) *Happy Ending (JTBC, 2012) *Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) *Road Number One (MBC, 2010) *Father's House (SBS, 2009) *The Legend (MBC, 2007) *One Percent of Anything (MBC, 2003) *Han River Ballad (MBC, 2004) *South of the Sun (SBS, 2003) *Legends of Love (SBS, 2000) *White Night 3.98 (SBS, 1998) *Sandglass (SBS, 1995) *My Mother's Sea (MBC, 1993) *What's Love (MBC, 1992) Filmes *Serpent Rising (2011) *My Wife Is a Gangster 3 (2006) *Holiday (2005) *The Myth (2005) *Sword in the Moon (2002) *Yesterday (2001) *Libera Me (2000) *Phantom the Submarine, Joo No Myung Bakery (1999) *Man's Story (1998) *Black Jack (1997) *Inshallah, Come To Me, Piano Man (1996) *The Terrorist, Good Day for Love, Rehearsal, Uncle Daddy (1995) *The Life of Hollywood Kids (1994) *On A Windy Day We Should Go to Apkujung, Man with Breasts (1993) *Marriage Story, Mr. Mamma (1992) *For Agnes (1991) *Winter, The Dream Will Not Fly (1991) *Southern Army (1990) *Last Dance With Her (1988) *Son of God (1986) Prêmios *'2014 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio Ouro por Atuação (Pride and Prejudice) *'2004 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator (Han River Ballad) *'2000 36º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator ("Libera Me") *'2000 37º Grand Bell Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator ("Phantom the Submarine") *'1996 33º Grand Bell Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator ("The Terrorist") *'1995 Korean Broadcasting Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator (Sandglass) *'1995 31º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator de TV (Sandglass) *'1995 SBS Drama Awards:' Daesang (Grande Premio) (Sandglass) *'1995 16º Blue Dragon Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator ("The Terrorist") *'1990 11º Blue Dragon Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator Coadjuvante ("Southern Army") *'1988 24º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator Estreante ("Last Dance With Her") Trivia *A família de Choi tem sido ativa na área de atuação e canto por mais de oito décadas. *O seu pai é o ator Choi Moo Ryong (최무룡), sua mãe a atriz Kang Hyo Shil (강효실), e sua madrasta a atriz Kim Ji Mi (김지미). *Seus avos maternos são o ator Kang Hong Shik (강홍식) e a atriz Jun Ok (전옥) e foram o primeiro casal a se casar na história do entretenimento coreano, mas mais tarde se divorciaram e se separaram e seu avô foi embora para a Coreia do Norte, enquanto sua avó permaneceu na Coreia do Sul. *Choi conheceu a sua esposa em um Concurso Internacional de Beleza Miss Coreia em 1993. Links Externos *Wikipedia Americana *IMDb entry *Profile (nate) Categoria:KAtor